Human saliva is a readily available, non-invasive fluid that can be used to monitor the presence and concentration of a wise variety of drugs, hormones, antibodies, and other molecules. While numerous publications have addressed the relationship between plasma and salivary levels for many of these compounds, the routine use of saliva for diagnostic purposes remains limited. The purpose of this conference is to bring together researchers from diverse disciplines - biochemistry, clinical pharmacology, clinical chemistry, endocrinology, immunology and oral biology - to examine the progress and future of salivary diagnostics. The meeting will begin with a review of salivary physiology and the principles of clinical testing. Each session will begin with a brief overview of the topic and then examine the current status of salivary monitoring of specific drugs, hormones, and antibodies. An attempt will be made to define the types of molecules and patient populations best suited for this non-invasive technology. Finally, the meeting will provide a forum for new ideas and methodologies in the diagnostic arena by bringing together academic scientists, clinicians, and representatives from the corporate community.